Impredecible
by Read.Live.Vocaloid
Summary: -¿Por qué están juntos si lo único que hacen es pelear?-Porque no pelearía tanto con alguien y aún volvería a él si no lo amara-¿No dijo alguien una vez que el amor no son los arcoiris y pajaritos, sino la usual pelea y siempre encontrar una razón y la fuerza para seguir juntos? Arthur es exigente y maniático. Alfred es despistado y soñador. Ambos son inmaduros. Yaoi, no explícito
1. Dulce Amor

Inspirado en la canción Impredecible de Eiza González. Recomiendo oír al leer. Dejo el link

www . youtube watch?v = bk0JM_E_uPY (Borrar los espacios)

ENGLISH VERSION IS "UNPREDICTABLE", YOU CAN LOOK IT UP ON MY PROFILE

* * *

Arthur, ocupado como siempre, suspiró con pesadumbre.

_Vaya día_, pensó el diligente rubio mientras se corría una mano por su pelo. Se sentía como paja. _Maldición, ¿cuándo fue que lo lavé…?_

Con un segundo suspiro sacudió su cabeza. _Ahora no es momento de distraerse, Arthur._

El británico procedió a retomar su lápiz—¿cuándo lo había soltado?—y releer lo que había escrito. Este informe debía de ser entregado mañana, y aunque el Inglés lo había empezando tres días atrás, aún no lograba concluir el dichoso trabajo. Maldita falta de inspiración. _Es por los motivos anteriormente explicados que los actuales mercados europeos han caído en semejantes deudas con sí y, por consiguiente, en quiebra a-_

Un chillido estalló de su izquierda y la mesa empezó a vibrar. Era su celular.

Al Inglés le provocaba gritar. ¿Quién osaba interrumpirlo así? _Maldita sea, tan cerca a terminar de una maldita vez y—_fue allí que el Inglés se fijó en la hora. Las diez.

El rubio tragó en seco, produciendo un sonido que rebotó en las paredes de su garganta y murió en su boca.

Solo una persona le llamaba más tarde de las nueve y media.

Arthur sintió su cara palidecer. Sus manos le empezaron a sudar. Su estómago parecía estársele cayendo hasta el mismo infierno.

El teléfono empezó entonces a sonar más duro.

_¡Mierda!_

Con un salto que casi le provoca un súbito suicidio a su preciada taza de té, que a través de tantas trasnochadas le había fielmente acompañado, el rubio alcanzó su teléfono y lo abrió.

-¿Hola?-preguntó. Notó que su voz salía sin aliento.

-Hola dulzura, ¿qué tal tu día?-Arthur inspiró profundamente y sonrió plácidamente. _Su_ gutural pero adorablemente infantil voz le acarició hasta la misma alma. Él honestamente no respiraba igual de hondo, igual de fácil, que cuando hablaba, o estaba, con Alfred.

Espera, ¿qué?

Fue en ése momento que Arthur verdaderamente registró las palabras del americano.

-¡Maldita sea, Alfred! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que _no_ me llames ninguno de tus sangrientos apodos?!-gritó fervorosamente el rubio al aparato móvil.

-Ey. ¡Ey!-el estadounidense, mientras tanto, suspiró. Arthur estaba hablando—gritándose hasta el último bronquio de su pulmón, mas bien—sin parar, y él no lograba detenerlo-¡Artie! ¡Ey! ¡Artieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" gimoteó, extendiendo la última vocal en una manera que sabía que iba a molestar a Arthur.

-_¡¿Qué?!_-exclamó. _Bingo. _Alfred tuvo que abstenerse de reír en alto. Conocía a su inglés tan bien a estas alturas…

Alfred sonrió.

-Te quiero-dijo dulcemente.

Arthur sintió el calor correrle a la cara. Toda su frustración, su estrés, todos sus males, en verdad, desaparecieron. Así sin más. _Poof._ Idos.

Alfred siempre le hacía eso. Con solo oír su voz, respiraba tranquilo. Con un _te quiero_ simplemente podría derretirse. Y además, ese tono… tan dulce, tan gentil—algo que el americano, con su usual hiperactividad y complejo de héroe, rara vez era—simplemente tan… Arthur ya ni lo sabía describir. Era como si el americano lo acariciara suavemente—le hacía sentir calor y escalofríos a la vez.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. Intentaré subir el capítulo dos rápido, la cosa es que también estoy subiendo la historia en inglés (Unpredictable).

Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, corrección, lo que sea, ¡solo díganlo!

Apreciaría reviews. ¡Que tengan buen día/noche!


	2. Llamas

¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor y muchas bendiciones.

Este segundo capítulo va dedicado a Inannah y MyobiXHitachiin (ambas escriben USUK súper buenos, ¡vayan a verlos! Me dió mucha risa que, casualmente, ambas odian en AmericaxRusia a muerte xD).

Oí She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) de David Guetta y Clematis de Valshe al escribir esto-pero igual pueden oir Impredecible de Eiza Gonzalez (canción que inspiró este fic).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo II: Llamas

"_Tu voz me acaricia al hablar, cuando dices te quiero…"_

_-Te quiero._

_-Y yo te quiero a ti._

"Luego discutimos sin parar."

Alfred ya ni sabía, ya ni se acordaba, de cómo diablos había empezado la discusión ésta vez. _Acá vamos de nuevo…_

-No, Arthur, no quise decir-

Pero milagro ya había sido que el rubio le hubiese permitido decir tanto.

-¡Claro que si!- interrumpió fervorosamente el Británico -¡Cuando uno dice algo…!-

¿Hacía nada más que cinco minutos no se estaban diciendo cuánto se querían? Era surreal. Honestamente, Alfred no entendía. Suspiró entonces el rubio de pelo que parecía un fundido de cobre con oro.

Para entonces, Alfred ya sabía como fundir las incesantes quejas del Inglés con la callada atmósfera del interior de su carro—bueno, tan callada como la porquería de motor le dejaba.

No es que el motor fuera malo, sino que era ya tan, _tan_ viejo que era un milagro que el pobre siguiera vivo. Bueno… _"vivo"_, je, si… Más bien como luchando constantemente con todo el carro, resultando en que siempre que Alfred prendiese el vehículo éste le saludara con fortísimo _clank, clank, clack-track-prack, clank_.

Por todo el maldito camino. Siempre era así, en ése orden: _clank, clank, clack-track-prack, clanck_. Dios mío, ése maldito sonido estaba permanentemente grabado en su cerebro.

Pero Alfred no era malagradecido, no, por el contrario, por cada razón que tenía para odiar su auto prehistórico, tenía diez que agradecerle su existencia.

Aunque el-

-_¡ALFRED!_- Ay, no. Conocía ése tono. Significaba que el Inglés ya le había estado llamando la atención por un buen rato. _Maldición._

-¿Si-?- dijo suavemente, sus hombros encogiéndoseles, esperando la inminente explosión del Inglés. -¡¿Con que ni siquiera te _dignas_ a escucharme?! ¡¿Con que esas tenemos?!- pero el Estadounidense no escuchaba. No podía. Su mente se había desconectado. Sintió como su cara, lenta, pero peligrosamente, se calentaba. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Como su mandíbula se tensaba más y más.

-¡Porque nun-! – _¡¿Qué dijiste?!- _estalló el americano. Él generalmente era paciente. Generalmente aguantaba más de las manías y niñeces de Arthur antes de explotar, pero hoy había tenido un día duro, recién salía de una tediosa clase y las palabras de Arthur parecían haber accionado un interruptor.

Arthur sonaba sorprendido, inseguro, incluso, cuando suavemente respondió -¿Alfred?

Alfred se arrepentía ya, pero se veía incapaz de detenerse. –Nunca, Arthur, _nunca_ te _atrevas_ a siquiera _insinuar_ que no te oigo _todo el puto tiempo_. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre te escucho! _¡Siempre!_ ¡Sin importar que _coño_ te dé la puta gana de decir! ¡Mierda! – Alfred hablaba tan alto que ya ni lograba oír los siempre presentes quejidos de su auto—y eso ya era decir bastante.

A Arthur, por el otro lado, ya se le había pasado la inseguridad. Oh, si, ¿inseguridad? No, lo que sentía era una caliente, roja y apasionada ira.

- ¿Qué tu _qué_? Ah, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no me vegas con esa mierda!-

- ¿Con que mierda, eh?

- ¡Si! _¡Mierda!_ ¡Como tú y tus malditas ocurrencias!

- ¿_Mis_ ocurrencias? ¡Viene y lo dice la persona con más manías y niñerías que conozco!

- ¡¿_Yo_ infantil?! ¡Dice el niñito con el complejo de héroe!

Y así empezó. Como todas las noches—o casi. Su ruleta sin final.

Una palabra mal dicha, un día con estrés por parte de uno o ambos, un gesto mal interpretado… lo que sea, en verdad, y las incesantes discusiones empezaban.

Las personalidades de ambos no ayudaban mucho, tampoco. Mientras que Arthur era organizado, detallista y minucioso, Alfred era despistado, solía distraerse con facilidad—teniendo solo un par de excepciones—y no le prestaba mucha atención al orden de las cosas, la verdad. Arthur prefería las letras y las artes, Alfred los cálculos y la mecánica. Al Británico le gustaba caminar de vez en cuando, pero no era un fan de los deportes en sí—el Americano no podía vivir sin su corrida diaria, su _football_ semanal y su partido de _soccer_ con amigos cada dos jueves.

Si, la verdad, en casi todo eran diferentes.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrjjjjj! – gritó Alfred, harto ya - ¿Sabes qué? Si vas a ser tan inmaduro, ¡ni vale la pena hablar contigo!

Arthur, entendiendo a qué se refería el Estadounidense, abrió la boca en indignación. – No te _atreverías_ – susurró amenazadoramente.

Alfred, en su locura inducida por la repentina rabia que en él había estallado, sonrió burlonamente. – Mírame – dijo frívolamente.

- Alf—

_Beep, beep, beep._

_¡El desgraciado ése!_ pensó el enfurecido Británico. El mismo golpeó el celular a la mesa. Su pobre, fiel taza de té, ya acostumbrada al usual abuso de su emocional dueño, saltó por el impacto.

El Inglés se agarró el rostro, clavo sus uñas lo más duro que pudo en su piel y gritó. Gritó en sus pálidas palmas hasta que sintió que la garganta se iba a empezar a desgarrar.

Estaba tan, pero tan, pero _tan_ frustrado… ¡Alfred! ¡El maldito bastardo! ¡Aaaaaaaaarrrrjjjjjjjj!

Cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado al igual que Alfred siempre lo hacía, le provocaba golpearse. Por _supuesto_ que iba a imitar un hábito del Americano en ése momento. Por sangriento _puesto_ que si.

El Inglés, incapaz de pensar, hizo lo que todo buen Británico haría en su situación; agarró su fiel taza, puso agua a calentar y alcanzó su caja de té. Ésa caja se la había dado Alfred. Era absolutamente ridícula—llena de fotos de ambos, de sus familias, de sus amigos… Pero era tierna.

_¡Maldita sea! _Se gritó a sí mismo el Inglés, agarrando rápidamente una puñado de hojas al azar y empujando bruscamente la caja a su lugar, _¡El maldito aún logra molestarme sin siquiera estar aquí!_

Una hora, cinco _biscuits_ y dos tazas de té más tarde, Arthur empezaba a volver a respirar de nuevo sin contar hasta diez. O veinte. O cincuenta. O cien.

Ya el Inglés no veía rojo y era capaz de empujar a Alfred a la parte más remota de su mente. _Ahora para terminar el sangriento reporte…_ El Inglés echó un vistazo a la hora. _¡Mierda!_ Casi eran las once y media.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente y tomóuna gran bocanada de aire. _Okay, tu puedes. Vamos, ya no queda nada, y aún puedes agarrar esa musa que tenías antes…_

Si, antes de Alfred y sus… _Aaaaaarrrrj._

El Inglés sacudió su cabeza. Fresco. Él debía estar fresco. Sólo respira… y a trabajar.

… _Es por los motivos anteriormente explicados que los actuales mercados europeos han caído en semejantes deudas con sí y, por consiguiente, en quiebra. Ellos, si desean mejorar no sólo sus actuales situaciones, sino también la calidad de vida de sus habitantes, deben…_

Arthur vio el reloj de reojo. Doce y tres. _Alfred, te odio. ¡No te quiero ver pero es que ni en pintura!_

… _Con éstas estrategias de mercadeo, y usando la actual innovación del empredimiento…_

La una y veintiséis. _El maldito te cuelga y ni se molesta en mandar siquiera un sangriento mensaje de texto—¡pudo haber chocado su carro de pacotilla y yo ni sabría! Más bien, ¿sabes qué? Ni me importaría. ¿Oíste, Alfred? ¡Ve y choca el maldito carro de la época de tu maldito tatarabuelo! ¡Me importa un bledo!_

… _Con todo el ingenio, la creatividad y, sobre todo, el entusiasmo de esta nueva generación, hemos de utilizarlo, ¡de aprovecharlo! Ellos son nuestro futuro, y es por eso que…_

Las dos y treinta y seis de la mañana. Nada. _Coño, ¿y si en verdad chocó el carro? ¡Ésa chatarra es peligrosa! ¡Yo le insistí en eso! ¿Y si sale herido? ¡¿Y si se muere?! ¿Sería mi culpa por no insistirle? No, no… Por favor, Alfred, no estés muerto…_

… _Todo el material usado para el presente informe fue extraído de los siguientes libros, aprobados tanto por la Biblioteca Nacional como por el Comité de la Educación y Formación de Jóvenes…_

Listo. Ya el trabajo estaba releído, impreso, engrapado y cuidadosamente guardado en una carpeta, la cual el Británico había colocado en la mesita al lado de la puerta para que le fuera físicamente imposible de olvidar.

Eras las tres en punto.

Aún nada de Alfred.

_Maldita sea, ¿cómo puede ser que lo extrañe ya…?_ La verdad era que el Británico estaba preocupado, ansioso y… solitario. Extrañaba al bastardo.

Pero no podía ser el primero en intentar comunicarse. Era siempre el que colgaba el que debía de volver a contactar al otro. Era una regla no escrita entre ellos.

_Alfred, sólo apúrate y escríbeme, maldito…_

El inglés se quitó la ropa—se sentía como si le estuvieran ahogando—y se puso sus pantalones de pijama. Estaba por alcanzar su usual, desgastada camisa blanca, pero de repente un vivo rojo le llamó la atención. _¿Qué diablos…?_ Frunciendo el ceño, lo alcanzó.

Ah. El rubio sintió una cálida sonrisa formársele en el rostro y una memoria invadirle la realidad.

Hace tiempo, más del que se puede recordar, Alfred le había dejado este suéter.

"_No entiendo," dijo el Británico, sacando un suéter viejo, usado y ridículamente rojo de una caja de regalo lo suficientemente bonita como para haber sido considerado decente. Hasta ahora. "¿Qué tiene este suéter?"_

"_Tío, ¡este suéter fue el que me hizo pasar la secundaria! Exámenes, trabajos, días de estrés, de depresión—¡también nos hizo ganar todos y cada uno de los juegos a los que fue!"_

"_Entonces… ¿?" dijo el Inglés, aún confundido._

_Alfred torció los ojos. ¡Arthur estaba siendo demasiado lento! "Éste suéter es el único verdadero amuleto de la suerte que he tenido en toda mi vida. Siempre que lo uso, me siento mejor."_

_Arthur, siendo lo supersticioso que era, ojeó el suéter con nuevo aprecio. "Ah… ¿y…?"_

_Alfred volvió a torcer los ojos. _Dios mío, está totalmente perdido hoy…_ "Y…" dijo el Americano mientras tomaba el suéter, se lo presionaba a la cara en una rápida despedida y se lo volvía a entregar al confundido Inglés "Quiero que lo tengas" terminó, sonriendo con una ternura que el rara vez poseía, pero que Arthur parecía intensificar._

_Arthur parpadeó, de repente entendiendo al Estadounidense. "Ah, no, Alfred, no podría aceptar algo de tanta importancia para ti—"_

"_Pero lo harás." Le interrumpió el rubio de ojos azules._

"_Alfred, obviamente le tienes afecto—"_

"_Pero a ti te quiero más."_

_El Británico parpadeó. La sonrisa del Americano se endulzó. "Y es por eso que me quiero asegurar de que siempre estés bien—¡siempre lo mejor para mi inglesito!" Arthur lo iba a interrumpir para quejarse del apodo, pero Alfred se adelantó y siguió "Y además, así cuando me necesites y no pueda estar allí—o simplemente cuando me extrañes, bueno… siempre me vas a tener."_

"_Dios mío, que cursi eres."_

"_¡Hey! ¡Qué injusto! ¡Me esforcé! Y lo dije enserio… Me salió del alma, Artie."_

_El Inglés sonrió. "Te quiero, Alfred."_

_El Americano sonrió. "Y yo te quiero a ti, Artie."_

El suéter era sencillo, en verdad. Era un estrafalario tono de rojo y tenía en grandes letras beige—¿habrán sido blancas alguna vez?—un sencillo "BULLDOGS" impreso en la parte baja. Arriba Arthur suponía que alguna vez hubo un logo de algún tipo. Ahora era una maraña de pelusitas irreconocible.

Si, el suéter podía ser horrendo o desagradable de apariencia, pero eso no le importaba al Inglés. Él, sin molestarse en siquiera agarrar una camisa, se deslizó el muy-grande-para-él suéter encima, se acomodó la capucha para atrás, y cerró los ojos.

Inhaló profundamente. Sonrió.

Ah. Por eso era que le encantaba el suéter. Por el olor. _Su_ olor. El indescriptible olor de su Americano; olor a cenizas, algo de aceite de carro y a algo dulce que lo identificaba.

Lo otro que le gustaba del suéter, reflexionó el Inglés mientras se acostaba en su fría cama, era que era tan calentito y grueso que si cerraba los ojos, se hacía una bolita entre sus sábanas e inspiraba profundo, era como si Alfred estuviera allí en verdad, abrazándolo.

El Inglés suspiró e intentó aclarar su mente para dormir.

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Maldito sea el que inventó este sangriento aparato…_

Pero no, no era el despertador—no habían pasado ni quince minutos. El rubio en vez alcanzó su celular. Tenía un mensaje. De repente, se despabiló por completo. _¿Alfred? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Sigue bravo? _El Inglés abrió su celular.

De: Alfred F. Jones

Mensaje: … Hola

El Inglés se sintió aliviado, frustrado, enfadado, enamorado y feliz todo a la vez.

_Responder._

Para: Alfred F. Jones

Mensaje:

…

_¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? _No.

_¿Cómo llegaste a casa? ¿El carro te fastidió? _No.

_¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Por qué no escribiste antes?! _... No.

Ni un minuto más tarde, al Americano le vibró el celular en su mano. Al parecer, rezar había funcionado. _Gracias, Dios._

De: Artie! :D

Mensaje: Hola.

El Americano sonrió. Al principio, él se habría tomado la seriedad y falta de emoticons del texto como una mala señal. Ahora ya conocía al Inglés lo suficientemente como para saber que era muy aburrido para esas cosas. Y para descifrar sus mensajes.

Corto: estaba inseguro del humor de Alfred. Preciso: quería ver qué se traía el Americano entre manos. Falta de insultos: ya se había calmado.

Alfred esperaba que lo extrañara como lo extrañaba él, pero prefería no ilusionarse. _Un paso a la vez, Jones, un paso a la vez…_ Así que escribió.

De: Alfred F. Jones

Mensaje: Estas de humor para 1s fresas con crema y te?

El Inglés sonrió.

De: Artie! :D

Mensaje: Siempre.

El Americano sonrió y volvió a empezar el motor, mirando hacia la pequeña bolsa plástica de color verde sobre el asiento del copiloto.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos para cuando se oyeron tres fuertes golpes en la puerta de un cierto Inglés.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren corregir algo, comentar, decirme qué les gusto, que no les gustó, hablar o decirme algo que quieren que incluya en la historia (o algún personaje que quieren que meta) están invitados a comentar. Aprecio cada review y respondo en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por leer y les deseo todo lo mejor para este nuevo año. ¡Los quiero!


End file.
